


Mahou Shoujo Sans Magica!

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [45]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Redo this scene with Sans and Chara in the starring roles.
Series: tales of the unexpected [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mahou Shoujo Sans Magica!

Almost the ruins of a broken city, two creatures lay side by side- one was a human, the other a skeleton.

  
The pair both had their souls on display; their souls floated in their hands, their hands were resting beside their shoulder- with the human having theirs in the right hand, and the skeleton having his in his left. Their hands softly touched, letting the other know that they were still there, still alive.

  
Sans turns his skull to face his friend. Chara was almost staring at him, with a gentle smile playing on their lips.

  
"Guess this is the end of us, huh, Skeleton?" Chara spoke through the pain, he glances at his soul, it was a murking red and half black. Gazing over at Sans, they could see his blue soul was looking just as bad.

  
Chara turns their gaze back to Sans eyelights, the eternal grin remained even though their world was ending.

  
"Skeleton... Do you have any determination left?" Chara asks, his red eyes never leaving his friend orbits, not wanting to see the darkness overtake the sky.

  
Sans shook his skull no. It was strange to see the skeleton so silent. It normally meant he was planning something

  
Chara closes their eyes, then turns their head to the black sky above- the darkness was coming. It was eating the light from the world.

  
"Hey.. Skeleton... Let's just turn into Darklings." Chara says smiling bitterly, it was becoming painful even to speak- then on opening their eyes they watch the night sky only get overtaken, the starlight disappearing one by one, "and turn this world upside down. we'll keep destroying and destroying... until it seems like none of the bad things or sad things happened... wouldn't that be gre-"

  
Sans suddenly sits up and with his right hand, pushes something against their soul.

  
A red orb. It stuck out the blackness within the soul until their soul was completely glowing pure red.

  
Sans grins madly.

  
"*heh. i lied." Sans told them, "i had one saved up."

  
Chara just stared at him in complete shock and horror. Their red soul returned to their chest.

  
Sans began to fall. Quickly Chara sits up and catches him, their strength renewed.

  
"Why- Why would you give it to me!?" Chara shouts at him, hugging him close to their chest. Realizing that they were hurting him, they carefully place him to the ground.

  
"*chara. ya said ya could go back to the past, right?" Sans tells him, smiling sadly at them, "ya said ya could change history so that it would end differently. so that's why... i want ya to do me a favour."

  
Sans stares at them, he sees they were crying. He brings up a hand and wipes the tears that were running down their cheek. They did not seem to notice, they were waiting for whatever he had to say next.

  
"*could please save me." Sans says tears had begun building in his sockets now, "from being stupid. before i get tricked by gaster?"

  
"I promise!" Chara cries out, "No matter how many times I have to reset! I will definitely save you!"

  
"*heh. that's great.... and lastly..." Sans says he used all of his remaining power to sit up, he sat on the backs of his legs and held up his soul with both hands, showing them his breaking soul "i have just one more request."

  
Chara stood a red knife appears in their hands. Tears were pouring out their eyes as they face their friend, their only true friend. Sans.

  
He sat there waiting, tears slowly going down his cheekbones at what he was asking. A snapping noise was heard.

  
"Sans!" Chara sobs, shaking badly as their hand tightens around the knife.

  
"*aa? ya finally called me by my name. heh hehe." Sans says grinning boldly, he holds up his soul higher, "i'm so happy."

  
Chara screams as their step forward, bringing their arm around with such force the air made a sound- they slashed the now black soul.

  
Through the tears they watched their dearest friend turn to dust. Chara blinks back the tears, they try and wipe the snot coming from their nose. It felt like it was their soul that had been broken.

  
"Sans." Chara mumbles dully, moving forward they fell to their knees in front of the pile, reaching down they take the dust and gathered it into the orb that held the determination, "I'll reset it no matter how many times it takes. If it's for you, my only friend. I'm fine being trapped in this maze forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Then Chara breaks the timeline so much that higher up humans and monsters deemed that they were more troublesome than the Darklings, so was forced to go further back in time to seal both the darkness and monsters. Yes, monsters did not lose the war, they went willingly to save the whole world. Unbeknown to them, they sealed up the thing Chara was fighting for.


End file.
